Bugaloos Fanfiction Crossover
by Bugaloosfan
Summary: The Bugaloos discover a portal and end up visiting other lands. Such as Living Island, Lidsville, Dead Man's Point and Land Of The Lost But when Melvin's wife falls into the portal It's up to the Bugaloos to save her but there is a surprise for everyone
1. A Portal To Another Land

The Bugaloos discover a portal in their waterfall that leads them to new worlds. But Reiko Melvin's pregnant wife and Seiko's cousin gets trapped. Can the Bugaloos save Reiko before she gives birth?

**Chapter 1, The Portal**

The Bugaloos although they lived in Tranquility Forest were very much aware of a portal in their waterfall that took them to other worlds. The portal was in the waterfall and if should they walk through it they would find themselves aware of a new world. Mostly though Courage, I.Q. Harmony and Joy as well as Sparky and Courage's wife Seiko took caution if they swam in the waterfall to avoid this portal.

We ave to be careful mates Harmony cautioned as he heard of a crazy miner's tale of finding himself lost in a world of dinosaurs and lizard people.

I.Q. chuckled, I don't believe it Harmony to the bumblebee. Are you saying that if we went into the waterfall we would come to a Land called Lost. The blonde grasshopper man walked away followed by Seiko, Joy, Harmony, Courage and Sparky

Seiko stared at Courage the ladybug Do you think it's true Yuki? Do you think there is another world out there. Courage sighed then wrapped his arms around Seiko and their infant daughter Miko who was asleep in her mother's arms

Little did The Bugaloos know of the danger they were in. Funky Rat, Benita's top henchmen and second in command overheard everything

So ve Bugaloos discovered a portal did ve? I must tell me gorgeous leader, and with that the rat hurried on this way to Benita's penthouse.

* * *

If Benita Bizarre's penthouse was flashy on the outside in the inside it was just unique. Lounging on the sofa was Benita Bizarre herself, Once in her younger days, Benita herself was very beautiful with golden hair and sparking green eyes which twinkled in the moonlight. Her voice had seen younger days as well for she was once the sensational music star of Rock City with the voice of an angel but her beautiful hair and eyes became ugly and her voice harden to the point that she couldn't sing great anymore. Her voice could now only sound like a rock, But Benita was determined to be in the spotlight. Two weird looking robots were sweeping and dusting furniture.

Nearby on the sofa was Melvin Bizarre a twin to Courage and next to him was his very heavily pregnant wife Reiko who was Seiko's cousin. Reiko was very beautiful and sang wonderful as well. Benita was jealous of Reiko and when Melvin wasn't around she made the poor girl's life hell. Melvin though really loved Reiko and made sure to do everything in his power to make things ease for her. That was where Funky Rat found them and stammered out the news

The Bugaloos discovered a portal? Benita cried as Funky nodded. Well why can't we use it then?

"Aunt Benita It sounds like the portal is dangerous", "Do we even know where it leads? It could be to a land you cannot find yourself home". Melvin looked at his aunt with great concern, He then stared at his helpless wife, Poor Reiko look frail and was expecting the baby any day now.

Well I'm going to check out that portal Benita declared and stormed out followed by Melvin Reiko, Funky, Woofer and Tweeter.

* * *

_Phew that was a hard first chapter, Next Chapter: The Bugaloos meet H.R. Pufnstuf from Living Island. Witchipoo makes an __appearance as well as Jimmy and Freddy. I hope you enjoy my fan fiction Krofft crossover, There just isn't any Bugaloos fan fiction except for two stories Jo Ann created and an incomplete fan fiction Well, anyways enjoy!_


	2. Living Island, Mayors and Flutes

Hi everyone here's Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, Living Island, Bugaloos and More**

MEANWHILE ON A LAND CALLED LIVING ISLAND, A giant dragon called H.R. Pufnstuf slept soundly, Nearby was Jimmy a young boy who was brought to Living Island by a witch called Witchiepoo. Witchiepoo wanted to steal Jimmy's golden flute called Freddy WITCH ALARM an alarm clock rang through out the Island Alert The Witch is coming

"Jimmy Jimmy, Freddy cried save me", "Don't Worry Freddy I'll protect you Jimmy promised", "Puff" he cried, "Wake up the witch is coming"

Pufnstuf jointed in his sleep and awoke. "What is it"? "Jimmy Freddy come with me, let's visit Dr Blinky"

Dr Blinky was an owl who also was the doctor on the island. In fact Living Island was a real place, It was between Rockland, Dead Man's Point, Lidsville and Land Of The Lost H.R. Pufnstuf was mayor of the island and Witchiepoo made trouble by casting her spells practically on everyone.

"A hippie tree chuckled, I don't dig it Pufnstuf, Why should that witch zap us 24/7 everyday"

H.R. Pufnstuf shurgged, "Who knows he answered"! "That hag has been blasting us since my great great great great grandfather was mayor here". "Come on Jimmy and Freddy" he turned to the boy and his flute and the three hurried to Doctor Blinky's followed by Cling and Clang the two helpers.

Dr Blinky was an owl who knew many things like medicine and cures for anti mushroom and Freddy knew if someone could help them Doctor Blinky could!

Doctor Blinky stared at Jimmy and Freddy,"There is one way to stop Witchiepoo," the owl explained. "A child is to be born soon on this Island". "Very soon this child will destroy her"

"Thank you, Doctor Blinky" Jimmy cried and away he ran to search for this child!

* * *

IN TRANQUILITY FOREST Benita Bizarre sped though Rock City determined to find the portal, In the back seat, Reiko and Melvin looked uncertainly at each other, While Benita's three henchmen grinned as their boss drove through the forest clearing.

Look Out, Benita is coming, The Grapevine cried as the Barque Limo skittted to a halt. Out of my way Benita Bizarre roared as she stormed out of the car searching for the portal.

"e don't know what yer talking about" Harmony declared as all three Bugaloo males glared defensively at Benita. "Use yer gingerbread"

"What?" Benita demanded, Harmony had a cockney accent, No one else understood what he said sometimes.

"Your head" Harmony stubborning replied. Courage I.Q. Harmony Sparky Joy and Seiko were clustered around a table. Reiko and Melvin sat nearby, while Melvin soothed his wife by telling her she would be an excellent mother to their child.

Benita didn't listen, "Melvin" she barked "Get Over Here" Melvin obeyed telling Reiko that he would be back. It was then Reiko noticed the beautiful waterfall and with the baby due any day now she entered the waterfall ignoring everyone just to see what it was like.

Reiko, Reiko, screamed The Bugaloos as Reiko disapered over the falls. Poor Reiko collapsed on the beach near a cave. Little did she know where she was or who she was to meet!

I.Q. Harmony Courage Joy Sparky Seiko Melvin and Benita and her flunkies all gathered around the waterfall searching for a way in. A portal was there it had to be. Where did Reiko go though?

I.Q. finally spoke up "It's no use mates, We'll have to go in and find Reiko ourselves

Harmony Courage and Melvin chanted, "Right"

"Joy, Seiko and Sparky You'll stay with Benita and Woofer Tweeter and Funky Rat"

"Ok" Joy and Seiko replied

Let's Go Bugaloos and with that Courage I.Q. Harmony and Melvin Bizarre entered the portal through another land.

* * *

MEANWHILE BACK ON LIVING ISLAND, H.R. Pufnstuf discovers a young pregnant girl lying on a beach, "Hello there", Pufnstuf smiled looking at Reiko "What's your name"?

Reiko shook her head and pressed her hand to her abdomen where the baby was. H.R. Pufnstuf then realized the girl needed help fast and he called the rescue racer crew. Cling and Clang hurried the girl to Doctor Blinky. At Doctor Blinky's house, Doctor Blinky examined Reiko and realized the girl was in labor.

"Pufnstuf, He whispered. She's going to give birth any hour now leave and come back". Poor Reiko grew pale and weak as she struggled to bring her child into the world. Hours passed and the deed was done and did Doctor Blinky ever see any cute newborns. Reiko had given birth to triplets, two girls and a boy. The boy looked like Melvin and even had mini Bugaloo wings on his back with a blue overall shirt and blue antennas. The 2 girls looked like their mother. Reiko smiled wearily, Now if Melvin was here he would be pleased. Elizabeth Reiko murmured because she was named after Melvin's mother who died when he was young, The boy's name is Jonathan she told herself and the other girl is Emily.

The Bugaloos arrived on an island, with talking mushrooms and hippie trees. Yes the Island sounded like it was created on drugs but basically the male Bugaloos searched and searched and after 3 days. They found H.R. Pufnstuf

H.R. Pufnstuf explained he had found a pregnant woman on the beach and sent her to the Doctor called Doctor Blinky. She gave birth to triplets but that's all I know, She might have gone to Lidsville for all I know"

I.Q. stared at the dragon "Could you give us any more clues?"

"I wish ,I could" Pufnstuf sighed Well… if the witch hasn't captured her yet

"The witch?" All four Bugaloo boys cried, Pufnstuf nodded sadly. Jimmy and Freddy had just come back from Doctor Blinky with horrible news

"She's gone Pufnstuf" "She left with her children and vanished"!

NOOOOOO, Melvin screamed

"Where is the witch's castle"? Courage demanded, He was already in defensive mood

"Keep going down the path and then you'll come to the evil forest" Pufnstuf pointed down a spooky road.

* * *

_Chapter 3, The Bugaloos meet Witchipoo and then visit Lidsville, but all is not well in Lidsville!_


	3. A Land Of Hats, Geenies and Magicians

** CHAPTER 3, Witches, Wizards, and Hats Galoure**

Witchiepoo's castle was large and enormous. And inside was Witchiepoo herself and her two cronies an Vulture named Orson and Seymore a spider. They were watching the image machine cackling evilly as Mayor Pufnstuf, The four Bugaloo males, Jimmy and Freddy wandered through the woods toward her forest. Witchiepoo noticed four strange looking kids in wings and cackled.

"So this is Mayor Pufnstuf's group" Witchiepoo cackled. I'm going to zap all of them into a oblivion. "ORSON Get my Vroombroom ready" Witchiepoo barked at her vulture flunky

"Yes chief", Orson replied and hurried off to prepare the vroombroom

H.R. Pufnstuf gasped as the witch flying on her vroombroom scooped down on The Bugaloos. Melvin threw himself at the witch but amongst the chaos The bugs all fell into another Portal

"Melvin" Reiko cried, and plunged into the portal with her babies

Good Bye boys, The mayor called out, "And good luck to you" as the witch vanished from view shaking her fists and screaming away!

* * *

Where are we now? Melvin demanded as I.Q., Harmony and Courage and Reiko found themselves in a Hat land.

WELCOME TO LIDSVILLE the sign read, I.Q. looked confused, "Lidsville never heard of it". A flying hat drew their attention as a green skinned man appeared out of nowhere and started zapping them

"Psst over here" a voice called out and a young boy appeared out of no where,

Who are you Courage demanded fists ready to fight, Melvin protectively shield Reiko who cradled the babies in her arms

"Quick this way" The boy led them to a hat city, If the city looked strange it sure looked strange when thousands of hat people clustered around the boy

"Mark", Are you all right I say chaps I sure hope that blighter Hoo Doo didn't hurt you,The pith helmet cried with a british accent. I.Q. Harmony Courage Melvin and Reiko stared stunned as the pith helmet walked toward them

"hallo chaps, New here"? "Well lets make yourself at home". With that the pith helmet by the name of Colornal Poom led The Bugaloos boys and Reiko to their new home.

* * *

MEANWHILE BACK IN TRANQUILITY FOREST,

Joy, Seiko, Sparky, Miko, Benita Bizarre lounging on a rock and her three henchmen waited and waited for the boys return,

Where Are They? Benita screamed at her flunkies, If Melvin doesn't

"Benita just be patient", Joy calmed the witch down, Maybe Reiko gave birth and the boys haven't found her yet.

Reiko Reiko Reiko muttered Benita and before she could say anything negative Seiko appeared holding Miko,

"My cousin told me you made her life a living hell while she was expecting" But why Reiko? Weren't you happy when she and Melvin got married? Aren't you happy they are going to have a child?

You wanna know the truth, the tone death witch hissed, Well here it is Benita explained she was jealous of Reiko because she reminded her of her dead sister Elizabeth who also was very beautiful. She went off and married a Bugaloo and Benita was livid, She refused to attend the wedding or at least have contact and pretended she didn't have a sister. Sadly Elizabeth and her husband John were killed in a car accident six weeks after giving birth to Melvin. Melvin was sent to live with Benita who pulled her love into her sister's child. Since Benita had no children she was very fond of Melvin, and was willing to do anything to make him happy.

But then Reiko showed up and made Benita feel left out, Now Reiko was expecting her and Melvin's first child and Benita couldn't take it and pushed the poor girl from one corner to the next and forced her to do all the chores. She also was like her dead sister. Kind, compassionate and loving.

After the story, Seiko, Joy, with tears in her eyes, Sparky and one year old Miko all gave Benita a big hug, You poor thing sobbed Joy. Even Seiko and Sparky felt some sympathy for her

The rock witch felt some relief for her story, Now the truth revealed she could start over and be friends with Reiko, Perhaps Reiko herself would allow Benita to help care for the baby especially when she is resting. Benita Bizarre had felt something she had never felt in the years of raising Melvin. Benita now felt love.

* * *

BACK IN LIDSVILLE, Mark, Weeinie the Genie, Mr Chow, Madam Ring a ding, Twirley, Nursie, Toselinie and several good hats gathered around with I.Q., Harmony, Courage Melvin and a very exhausted Reiko with three screaming hungry babies who were so hungry, Reiko had to nurse them every 3 hours. Harmony stood up alongside I.Q. Courage and Melvin

"ell thanks a lot mates but e'll be heading home now" Harmony thanked the kind hat people

"But you can't go" Mark protested, What about Hoo Doo?

Well mates I.Q. shrugged, We'll have to take that chance

Right I.Q., Melvin charmed in. If we leave now we might be home in a few days.

And the next morning, Melvin and Reiko woke and Reiko carried the babies. Elizabeth was only 3 days old but for the tiny baby she recognized her mother and father immediately, and the baby became quiet.

Emily and John also grew aware of their surroundings, They saw their father's face and gurgled happily.

I.Q. Harmony Courage Melvin and Reiko with the babies searched for another portal to another land, but Hoo Doo was watching unbeknownst to them.

Hoo Doo was an evil green skinned magician who zapped people, terrorized the hat people and also beat up his flunkies a rabbit named Raunchy, a deck of cards named Jack and also the bad hats, Mr Big, Executioner, Vampire and Captain Hooknose

"What in houdini are those kids"? Hoo Doo cried as the evil eye television showed four bugaloos and a ninja girl move though the town.

"I am going to find out" Hoo Doo declared, with that he went outside and threw the top hat into the sky and it turned into a flying Hatamarian, Hoo Doo climbed in and flew straight toward The Bugaloos boys.

"Look out mates" Courage cried as the hatamaran dived bombed them.

"Come Reiko" Melvin shouted to his wife and helped her escape to safety.

I.Q. Harmony Courage and Melvin formed a barrier to protect the innocents and their helpless mother. Hoo Doo zapped the boys who fell to the ground injured, Reiko screamed and fainted and the portal appeared pulling all The Bugaloos Reiko and the now crying babies into another world.

* * *

_Whew that was a hard chapter, I really tried to make Harmony sound cockney and I also did a back story on Benita Bizarre how she had a sister named Elizabeth, (My name of course) Anyway I hope you guys enjoy it_

_Next Chapter: The Portal takes the Bugaloos into another world this time with sea monsters who capture them. Can you guess who the sea monsters are?_


	4. Sigmund, Sea Monsters and Bugaloos

** CHAPTER 4, Sea** **Monsters**,** Barking Lobsters and Shellophones**

* * *

IN DEAD MAN'S POINT, A female sea monster named Sweet Mama was decorating a cake while two teenage sea monsters looked on.

"Oh mama, can't we have a nibble of some cake?" Blurp asked staring his hungry eyes at the cake

"No you can't Sweet Mama shrieked, It's for Big Daddy's birthday and If I see one piece of cake missing I'll have your tentacles! Goodbye I got to take Prince for a walk"

Prince barked and Sweet Mama led him outside.

"I don't care what Mama says, I'm going to eat that cake" Blurp declared

"Yeah but what will happen when she finds it missing"? Slurp asked

"She isn't going to find out dummy"

"Hey let's catch Sigmund, and make him make a cake for us" Slurp suggested

Ok, Blurp and Slurp left the cave to look and capture their brother Sigmund

* * *

THE BUGALOOS ARRIVE IN DEAD MAN'S POINT

"Blimely mates where are we now"? Courage wondered

Melvin, I'm scared whispered Reiko who felt safer with her mate near her, The babies had stopped crying and were huddled next to her breast sleeping. Elizabeth stirred gave a great yawn for a tiny baby and fell back asleep next to her brother and sister. Reiko made sure they were alright before pressing them to her heart.

I.Q. read the sign puzzled, Why is this called Dead Man's Point? Have people died there?

Suddenly out from no where a old hermit popped out from a rock, "So you wanna know why it's called Dead Man's Point he grinned his toothless grin, Sea Monsters that hate humans live in them caves, and they are real as can be".

Melvin gave a great laugh, "You expect us to believe an old man like you"?

MELVIN Reiko screamed as she struggled to break free from her captor, The babies had woken up and began to cry as a sea monster (Blurp) grabbed the poor girl and dragged her away"

Slurp the other sea monster snatched the screaming babies from Reiko and threw them into the ocean, But Melvin flew with Courage and saved the babies.

It's alright Melvin soothed cradling the babies in his arms, I'll find your mommy, You need her just as you need me. Courage took command, Melvin you I.Q. me and Harmony will go and rescue Reiko

"What about the babies", Melvin stared at with concern.

"We'll leave them here", Its too risky and anyways we could always ask those kids surfing to look after them. Courage I.Q. Harmony and Melvin Bizarre stared at the red haired curly boy and the blonde haired boy playing in the sand

"Hi" the red haired boy smiled, I'm Johnny Stuart and this is my brother Scott" "Is something wrong"

Are you kidding me groaned Harmony, Yes something's wrong, our friend Reiko just got kidnapped by sea creatures and we sure are purple n plaid right now aren't we boys Harmony turned to I.Q. Courage and Melvin

He means boiling mad I.Q. explained to Johnny and Scott

"Hi guys" a smaller looking sea monster appeared from the rocks and stared interesting at The Bugaloos boys "Who are you?"

"What have you done with Reiko", Melvin demanded,

"IIIIII", stuttered Sigmund just stunned at Melvin's words

We can explain who took your friend, Johnny and Scott told The Bugaloos that Sigmund had been ostracized by his sea monster family for not scaring humans. The sea monsters responsible were Blurp and Slurp Sigmund's mean and selfish brothers. "And they probably took Reiko to their cave over there" Johnny pointed at cave just inches from them.

* * *

BACK IN THE CAVE, A devestated Reiko is doing housework, believing her children to be dead, She moaned their deaths silently as Blurp and Slurp pushed her to cook and clean the whole cave

An hour later Sweet Mama returned from walking Prince to find Reiko cleaning the house

"Who is she" Sweet Mama demanded,

"This is our new cleaning lady Mama" Blurp and Slurp smiled

"How wonderful"Sweet Mama happily exclaimed "Thank you so much darlings oh thank you"

Big Daddy arrived home and had a great birthday party, They ate cake, opened presents, and also watched Shellovision. Big Daddy thought his birthday was too good to be true.

By bedtime, Big Daddy stared at the young housekeeper she was very pretty and it was tempting to seduce her. "Come here my pretty" Big Daddy crooed "Don't you wanna be my wife too?"

Reiko broke free and attacked, This was the last straw, no man was going to force her to do anything

"Sweet Mama Blurp, Slurp, the cleaning woman has gone mad" Big Daddy cried

Before anyone could stop Reiko, Reiko used her ninjism to leap through the air and dodge the angry sea monsters, It was a day before she ran and ran straight into Melvin her husband who was looking for her. The crying babies nursed at her breast hungry and a very traumatized Reiko explained her story

"Let's get out of here Melvin", Reiko murmured huddling herself near her mate for protection.

"Melvin" Courage began but stopped when he noticed Melvin's eyes were furious

"Look" I.Q. patted Melvin's shoulder, You're wife has been though enough already. Revenge is not an answer

Melvin rose from sitting next to Reiko, "We leave tomorrow" Melvin announced

* * *

Goodbye Johnny and Scott called the next day as Melvin, Reiko, the triplets, Courage I.Q. and Harmony each got into another portal,

Goodbye The Bugaloos and Reiko responded

And with that the Bugaloos and Reiko vanished

* * *

_Whew, This was a tough and short chapter Sorry guys I couldn't think of anything about Sigmund. I also used some Cockney Ryme Slang Harmony used on the show_

_Next Chapter: The Bugaloos meet Enik from Land Of The Lost and Chaka and the Sleestaks, Will this time will they finally come home? Also has Benita changed about Reiko? More in the chapter to follow_


	5. Land Of The Lost and Home again

** IN LAND OF THE LOST**

The Portal took The Bugaloos and Reiko with the three hungry babies to The Land Of The Lost. Where are we Courage asked staring at a lush green jungle with giant dinosaurs scattered around

Reiko was tired she hadn't rested since giving birth and she wanted ever so much to go home. Reiko stared lovingly at her children. The babies were fast asleep at last huddled to her breasts if she gave her life to save them Melvin would be heartbroken. The babies were far too little to survive without their mother. Reiko knew she had to stay strong, she stared helplessly at Melvin who was busy exploring their surroundings

Eiko re you alright Harmony hurried to the tired girl, Reiko was loosing energy she needed food and rest.

I'm tired and hungry Reiko murmured

Quickly I.Q. took command, Reiko you stay in this cave and rest with the babies, Melvin Courage, Harmony and I will go and gather food and firewood. We'll meet you back at dusk

While the boys gathered fruit and caught a couple of blue looking chickens for their dinner. Reiko rested the babies were still asleep dreaming of the day they would meet new people, or perhaps the amount of milk their mother carried for their dinner. By dusk all The Bugaloos were back home Courage and Harmony carried in a handmade cart full of fruit giant strawberries and apples, along with a fresh leaf sack full of water I.Q. carried in firewood and Melvin brought in the chickens then he cooked them on the fire the other Bugaloos built and planned to leave tomorrow early in the morning

Melvin and Reiko ate the chickens and drank the fresh water. Reiko also ate half of a giant strawberry. The Other Bugaloos couldn't kill animals so they ate the fruit. When Reiko was finished with her dinner, Her breasts full of milk. She turned her attention on her children and nursed them till they too grew full and tired from their adventure the Bugaloos and Reiko retired to bed

Just think Reiko, Courage smiled soon we'll be home

If only the night was relaxing. Loud cries from dinosaurs being devoured by the T rex filled the cave. Reiko grew frightened and threw herself upon Melvin who held her close. But just then loud hisses filled the cave

MELVIN Reiko cried struggling to fight off a giant lizard man who had come up behind her. The babies woke up and began to cry. Courage attacked with a light rock and the lizard men left. The boys weren't taking any chances now. They were leaving now with a sobbing shook up Reiko who continued holding her babies to her breast refusing to let go

There there Melvin soothed Reiko and at last with four men protecting her she fell back asleep, The babies too fell asleep. The morning sun was quite a welcome and Melvin cooked some eggs from a giant bird for Reiko for breakfast. Reiko still wanted to go home. While everyone ate breakfast the sleestaks appeared with their leader Enik

My name is Enik the Altruien the Sleestak lord smiled, I believe you would like to find the portal where you can come home

You bet ya yer little ole darling Harmony grumbled, 've been looking for a way ome fer 5 days

Why are your people attacking us in the middle of the night, Melvin shouted then looked lovingly at his wife who was nursing their children. You scared my wife to death

My people have meant no harm.. They wanted you to follow them.

Follow them Courage groaned but Enik stopped Courage's sentence before he could say any more

You're home is right in my cave Enik explained. Come with me!

** ENIK's CAVE**

Enik's cave was small and wet but pretty big enough for 6 adults. There in from of them was the portal home Seiko Sparky Joy and Benita Bizarre were seen through the portal's mirror. Benita's flunkies looked miserable, Even Benita looked depressed. Seiko Sparky and Joy kept shouting into the portal Courage, Melvin, Reiko, I.Q. and Harmony are you ok?

Upon hearing her cousin and Joy's voice Reiko called back in a weak voice. Im here, Im tired and my babies my babies are hungry

Joy and Seiko heard Reiko's voice, Reiko come home they cried "Jump thru the portal" You can do it

Go on Reiko Enik commanded he allowed his sleestaks to pass, Weakly Reiko trudged to the front of the portal and using every bit of strength through herself into the portal she appeared in Tranquility Forest dazed and confused but alive. Near her clinging to her breasts were the triplets. They had woken up from their deep sleep and began to cry. Benita Bizarre Joy, Seiko Sparky and baby Miko gathered around to gaze at the babes. Baby Elizabeth was only 5 days old and her blue eyes stared interesting at the strangers. Emily ceased crying and gurgled. Jonathan continued to cry.

Oh Reiko they're beautiful Seiko cooed Reiko smiled wearily it was worth it worth but Melvin, Melvin where was he?

Melvin, Courage I.Q. and Harmony were just leaving Land Of The Lost, Enik stepped Courage and I.Q aside and gave them a crystal necklace This is for protection, In case you should ever return now go and be with your family and friends

Melvin jumped through the portal at once It was good to be back in the forest. Courage I.Q. and Harmony followed. When everyone embraced each other and Benita Bizarre hugged Melvin. Melvin then looked at Reiko who was lying on Sparky's hammock sleeping. Their babies were held by Benita Bizarre and The Bugaloos.

Four weeks later Reiko was fully recovered, The babies now a month old were socialized by The Bugaloos and Benita, Benita tolerated Reiko's presence and that was enough for Reiko and Benita to have a truce

Benita spoiled the babies by attention and they all lived happily everafter


End file.
